


millennium bubs

by chanyeolanda



Series: year line collections [8]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ASTRO (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), PRISTIN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Texting, by drugs i mean weed, drabbles set in same overarching verse, not canon, not chronological, people tagged if mentioned, set in indeterminate country and culture, very mild mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: A collection of short, non chronological pieces set in the same 'verse, featuring 2000line idols as friends.Much antics, such wow.





	1. connect the dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't add my own tags BC I'm posting this on my phone and can't get to my laptop right now but this first chapter has some mild, referenced weed use, but it's super soft.
> 
> Just so you know.

[sanha] I hate studying  
[sanha] tell me what I'm missing  
[h.hyunjin] jisung got some weed  
[h.hyunjin] siyeon has trapped felix  
[h.hyunjin] she's trying to count his freckles  
[h.hyunjin] she keeps losing count and hitting him because "he moved"  
[h.hyunjin] seungmin keeps talking to her to make her lose count  
[h.hyunjin] she hasn't caught on yet  
[h.hyunjin] my tummy hurts from laughing


	2. A Comedy of Errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their last year at school
> 
> I have put {img} in place of actual images BC of the content of the images they are representing but that should be easy to figure out

[jisung] {img}  
[jisung] {img}  
[jisung] {img}  
[jisung] ok so before you freak out  
[jisung] this is for SCIENCE and RESEARCH  
[jisung] you like photography and selfies and shit and dick pics are basically just selfies  
[jisung] ANYWAY  
[jisung] what do you think?  
[jisung] picture wise not of my dick  
[jisung] tho if you want to give a positive opinion on that i won't stop you ;)  
[jisung] i wanna take the BEST dick pics  
[jisung] i sent u my dick plz respond  
[hyunjin] OH MY GOD  
[hyunjin] JISUNG NO  
[hyunjin] I DON'T KNOW YOU LIKE THAT  
[jisung] dude don't be a drama queen we've skinny dipped together  
[jisung] like okay it's hard but whatever no homo we're at That Level  
[jisung] i'd critique your dick pics  
[jisung] {img} haaa  
[hyunjin] wrong hyunjin jisung  
[hyunjin] the wrongEST HYUNJIN NO DON'T SEND ME PICTURES OF YOUR CUMRAG  
[hyunjin] sweetie this is KIM hyunjin  
[jisung] ..... and now suddenly i see the profile pic  
[jisung] i  
[jisung] i want to die  
[jisung] i just sent you a dick pic  
[jisung] i just sent you multiple dick pics  
[jisung] i am so fucking sorry  
[hyunjin] its okay tbh i'm actually laughing really hard rn  
[jisung] i should change one of your contact names huh  
[hyunjin] if you're planning on making a habit of sending him dick pics yeah probably  
[jisung] I WAS LOOKING FOR AN EXPERIENCED OPINION  
[hyunjin] does he receive a lot of dick pics  
[jisung] ON THE PHOTOGRAPHY ASPECT  
[hyunjin] lol  
[jisung] again i am so sorry  
[hyunjin] yeah this is so much worse for you than it is for me  
[jisung] i'm not even going to addess the implications of that GOODBYE

*

'han jisung!' comes the yell, and jisung's isn't the only head that turns to see kim hyunjin grinning cheekily at him, pausing on her way to the tuckshop.

he groans as she gives him a _how you doin'_ nod and sinks down where he's sitting, burying his now bright red face in his arms.

'kill me now,' he moans.

'what?' hyunjin (hwang) asks, looking between the two of them. 'what happened?'

'i accidentally sent her a couple dick pics last night,' jisung says.

hyunjin lets out a loud surprised laugh and felix chokes on his food while seungmin gapes in amused shock.

'no, wait,' seungmin says, 'how did you _accidentally_ send her... dick pics?'

jisung groans. 'do we have to talk about it?'

'yes,' seungmin says, 'we do.'

jisung lets out a whine. 'i was trying to send them to hyunjin-' he flops his hand in front of him '-this one, and they both have the same contact name in my phone - well, not anymore, but.'

'why were you trying to send _me_ dick pics?' hyunjin asks, face screwed up in amused befuddlement.

jisung attempts to hide in his blazer as felix finally manages to clear his throat, wiping tears from his eyes.

'quality control?'

felix lets out a shout of laughter, collapsing onto seungmin.

'hyunjin!' hyunjin yells through his giggles, turning to look across the field.

'yeah?' she responds with a grin.

'thanks for taking the bullet!' 

she gives him a wink. 'no problem, honey.'

jisung kicks out, getting hyunjin on the thigh. 'don't be fucking rude,' he admonishes.

'how am i being rude?' hyunjin protests, 'i don't wanna get your dick pics.'

' _quality control_ ,' felix wheezes and jisung levels a glare at him.

'could you not?' he asks plaintively. he turns to look at hyunjin. 'this is all your fault.'

' _how_ ,' hyunjin demands, 'how is it my fault?'

'you were friends with her first, okay,' jisung tell him petulantly.

'i didn't tell you to get her number.'

' _still_.'

'we've been friends with her for years, that is a terrible argument,' seungmin says.

'shut the _fuck_ up.'

'what's going on?' sanha asks, approaching, 'why's felix dying?'

'jisung sent hyunjin dick pics last night,' seungmin supplies and sanha laughs.

'why?' he asks, 'wait, is it because he's in the photography club?'

'no- well, yes, actually,' jisung says, 'but.'

'okay, one, that is not a good reason to send me dick pics, psa,' hyunjin says, 'and two, he didn't send them to me.'

sanha gapes. ' _no_.'

' _yes_ ,' felix gasps delightedly.

'it was an _accident_ ,' jisung says, 'felix, are you quite done?'

'i will never be done,' felix tells him, wide grin on his face and jisung flips him off.

'hey, boys.'

jisung takes one look at siyeon grinning widely at him and groans.

'looked like you had fun last night, jisung,' siyeon teases and jisung looks up in horror.

'sorry, _what_?'

shuhua's shaking her head, laughing.

' _heard_ ,' hyunjin corrects, unable to hide a grin.

'oh, come on, i wanted him to squirm for a bit longer,' siyeon complains lightly.

'i deleted them last night already,' hyunjin assures jisung and tosses him a packet of sweets. 'here. consolation.'

'damn, were they that bad?' siyeon laughs and jisung pouts at her.

'i hate you,' he tells her and she sits down, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. 

'you know i'm teasing,' she coos, 'i'm sure they were great.'

he pushes her away gently, cheeks bright red. 'get off me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: sees loona hyunjin birthday posts  
> Me: lol imagine if she was also 2000line  
> Me: sees more birthday posts and finds out she is indeed 2000line  
> Me:  
> Me: YES 
> 
> Also disclaimer I've watched like 2 intro videos to loona so I'm basing characterisation on very little but I couldn't resist


End file.
